ღDon't mess with the Princess!ღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Ayayui version of 'Don't Mess with the Kid' by Freedom and Hope! Don't mess with the princess cause she's more then you think, something Hana finds out while being Ayato's new secretary.
1. AYATO'S MARRIED!

**Shout out to Freedom and Hope for giving me permission to write a version of her fanfic, if you wanna check it out then I'll post a link at the end. Wow I sound like a YouTuber XD**

Koneko was just about to walk out of her office before her husband came in without knocking...again -_- He walked over to Koneko and wrapped his arms around her

"Koneko-chan~" he said happily, Koneko blushed as Laito hugged her

"L-Laito-kun, can you let go of me please?" she asked him

"Nufu~ only if you agree that we can stop working and go get something to eat" Laito said with a smile

"I'm actually kinds hungry" admitted Koneko "We can go as soon as I give these papers to Ayato-san okay?" Koneko asked him

"Okay~" Laito agreed, Koneko gathered the papers "I think Yui-chan is going to drop-by"

"Aah~ Let's invite them to lunch" said Laito, Koneko agreed

"Just stop calling my sister 'Bitch-chan' alright"

"But it's a good nickname for her~"

Whack!

"Ow~" Laito whined as he rubbed his head

"Not it doesn't!" Koneko said angrily at him

"But-"

"I said it doesn't" Koneko said while glaring at Laito, he then shut his moth, not wanting to make his wife angry.

They walked out of the office and walked in the direction of Ayato's office

"Hey Koneko-chan, did you hear about Ayato's new secretary? " Laito asked his wife

"I heard that it's a women, that's all I know" Koneko answered

"Yes it is a women but do you know who it is?"

"No? Why? Is this women someone we know?"

"Yes"

"Well tell me then" Koneko said impatiently making Laito chuckle

"Guess Koneko-chan~ here I'll give you some clues, she's had brown hair, blue eyes and she's crazy about a certain red-head vampire"

"Wait! Don't tell me it's Hana"

"Correct~!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Koneko screamed, Laito covered his ears with his hands, her scream also caused some of the employees to copy Laito's action "That bitch is Ayato-san's new secretary?!"

"I'm afraid so Koneko-chan" Laito said as he removed his hands from his ears

"But why?! Why would Ayato have her?" Koneko asked her husband

"She was the only one we could accept" Laito replied "We didn't have anyone else for the job" Koneko sighed, she really hated that girl "Besides, she's really good at her job"

"That's because she wants Ayato-san to praise her!" Koneko said annoyed

"True, her fangirl aura is still there" Laito said while waving his arms about causing Koneko to giggle "She flirts with Ayato-kun all the time"

"He must be very frustrated" said Koneko

 _I know I would be_

"Well we can't fire her, Reiji said it will give us a bed image" said Laito "But she doesn't have a good relationship with her co-workers"

Why doesn't that surprise me

"She only talks and greets them when she's told, she glares at them a lot too though she does give respect and greet the superiors, it's just her relationship with the rest that's the matter. Ii just tell them to ignore her and don't pay attention" Laito said

"Well she's been like that for a long time"

Laito nodded in agreement and continued to walk to his brothers office with his wife.

When they arrived at Ayato's office the brunette was at her respective table

"Good Morning Sakamaki-san, are you here to see your brother again? And Koneko! It's been a long time" she said with a forced smile

"Good Morning Hana-san. Koneko is now my fiancée" Laito said with a happy smile

"Aww. That's lovely. Though I did see it coming when we were in school" Hana said as she extended her hand

"Thank you Hana" Koneko said she she shook Hana's hand "Funny. That's what everyone else said when we told them"

"You too flirted everyday in school, it wasn't long before everyone knew that you too would couple up" Hana giggled "It's nice too see you again"

"Likewise"

"So, what is it that you two need?" Hana said forcing herself to be helpful

"Is Ayato-san is? I just need to hand these folders to him, kinda confidential" Koneko answered while showing Hana the folders in her hands

"Of course, I'll just..." Hana trailed off when she spotted something

Koneko and Laito got confused by Hana's certain stop and looked where she was looking

Running towards them was a little girl, about 7 years old. She had long red hair which was in a plait; her pink eyes shined with excitement. She wore a leggings which looked like trousers with a white top with a red open jacket on top, she also wore red trainers.

She was heading straight for the office door when Hana stepped in front of her, the girl almost bumped into her.

"Hi! Can I pass please?" the girl asked nicely

"I'm sorry but your not allowed to to go through here, you shouldn't even be running around. Now go back to you mommy"

"But mommy told me to go straight here" the girl pouted

Hana signed "Look kid I have little patience-"

 _True_

"And I'm about to loose my patience so I really suggest that you run along before I hurt you" Hana muttered the last part so that Koneko and Laito wouldn't hear her which won't work because vampires have amazing ears.

"Hana-san she's-" Laito tried to interfere but stopped when Koneko pinched his arm "Ow"

"Let her be, I wanna see how it ends" Koneko said with an evil grin

"But it'll be big trouble" Laito warned his wife

"For her dummy not for us" Koneko said while pointing at the brunette, Laito signed

"Sometimes I forget how evil you can be Koneko-chan" Koneko smirked at this, Laito leaned down and whispered in her hear

"It makes me turn on" Koneko pushed Laito away from her

"Idiot not here" she said angrily while Laito smirked

As the two girls continued to bicker their voices got louder, the other employees looked at the sight and snickered, none of them liked her so they didn't care if she was going to get into trouble.

"Can I please pass? I go in there all the time" the little girl pleaded

"I said no! Can't you understand?!" Karin said loudly at the girl in front of her

"Your mean" the girl pouted "I bet your single"

Hana looked at the girl with anger "Look kid-"

"I'm not a kid! I have a name and it's Miya Sakamaki"

Hana looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised "Sakamaki? Nice try kid but the Sakamaki's don't have a little sister"

Now it was the Miya's turn to lift an eyebrow at the women "Sister? I'm not-"

"Whatever Ii don't have time for you so get the hell out of here!" Hana interrupted with a scream

...

"Your a real bitch you know" the young girl said, Koneko and Laito bit their lips from laughing, Hana's eyes widened, her face was red from anger. She grabbed the girl's arm

"Listen here you little-" A door slammed open and a man's voice interrupting Hana

"What's going on here?"

They all looked at the man standing at the open office door

"Sakamaki-san.."

"Ayato-kun~" Laito waved at his brother

Miya turned to Laito "Oh Uncle Laito, Auntie Koneko I didn't notice you were here. Hi!" she waved with her free hand since Hana had a grip on the other one

" . .Doing" Ayato gritted his teeth

"Oh, this annoying girl was trying to get into your office but I stopped her" Hana replied, Ayato already had an angry look on his face "She even claimed to be a Sakamaki but I know that you and your brothers don't have a sister" Hana said proudly, she looked at him seductively, batting her eyelashes at the red-head. Ayato glared at her

"Miya come here" Miya smiled and broke free of Hana's grip, running into Ayato's arms, he carried her and stood up "Where did you learn that word Miya?"

"What word?" she looked at him innocently

"The, erm...'B' word" Ayato said awkwardly

"The'B' word...oh you mean BITCH" she said happily, Ayato sweat dropped

"Y-yeah that one"

"I heard it from Uncle Laito"

Ayato glared at his brother

"...There's a lot of Laito's in the world isn't there? Right Koneko-chan?" Laito said trying to get his wife to agree with him

"No there's just you"

"Koneko-chan!"

Ayato signed, of course she word hear it from him, Laito says the word 'Bitch' nearly everyday "Koneko-san your the Captain of the Vampire Knights and you were here to witness everything. I leave her case to you" Ayato said with a glare at Hana

"Hai" Koneko agreed

"Do you have the files?"

Koneko nodded and handed him the files

"Miya, I'll buy you whatever you want if you promise not to say the 'B' or any words you pick up from Uncle Laito okay?"

"Yay! Thank you!" Miya kissed his cheek

Both of them then disappeared into Ayato's office with the door closed

Koneko then turned to Hana" Okay Hana I'm going to make this quick-"

Hana stopped her by putting her hands up "Okay wait your going to punish me fine but who is that child? Why does Ayato-kun know her and why does he act all happy with her?!" Hana screamed

"Hey-hey-hey slow down! Jeez!" Koneko signed "That 'child' is the Princess"

"Princess?! Y-you mean that k-k-kid is...AYATO'S MARRIED?!" Hana's jaw hit the ground

"Yep"

 _Ayato's already married?! But I had a plan ad everything! But...who did he marry then?!_

As if Laito was reading her mind he smirked "Yui-chan"

"Huh?" Hana looked at him confused

Laito pointed to a women who had shoulder length platinum blonde hair and pink eyes and was wearing a light pink dress with ruffled sleeves that cut on her elbow with a pair of white shoes that have straps just above her ankle, she also wore a flower hair-clip pinned on the left side of her head.

"You remember Yui-chan don't cha? She's Miya's mother and Ayato wife" Laito said

Hana froze

"Hi Laito-kun! Nee-chan!"

"Hello Yui-chan, we're about to go out for lunch, would you and Ayato-san like join us?"

"Thank you but we already have plans" Yui said

"Okay then, We'll see you later Bitch-chan~"

 _Whack!_

"Ow~!"

"I told you not to call me sister that!" Koneko shouted at him when they walked away to get their lunch

"Good Morning Hana-chan, it's been a long time hasn't it" Yui greeted the women with a smile

"G-Good Morning t-to you t-too, Y-Yui-san" Hana sweated nervously and bowed, Yui waved her hand

"Oh there's no need to be so formal Hana-chan, we did go to the same school after all. By the way have you seen my daughter?" Yui asked

"You mean Miya-san right? Yes she's already inside"

"Ah, thank you" Yui said as she walked inside of her husband office

After a while the family headed out the door

"Hana, I'll leave the office to you" Ayato said with his daughter in his arms

"H-hai" Hana stuttered

"We're going to lunch now, have some lunch soon okay?" Yui said while waving at the brunette

"Bye-Bye bit-" Ayato quickly covered her mouth and glared at Miya

"Oh right I forgot BYE!" Miya smiled and then waved at Hana

Yui raised a eyebrow, not knowing what was going on, Ayato noticed this and just shook his head at her

"Bye" Hana's voice was quite, like a whisper

The family walked out with the married couple holding hands

Hana banged her head against her desk

"What am I going to do now?"

 **Bam it's done! Again a thank you to Freedom and Hope for giving me permission to write a version of her fanfic, go and read her fanfic on her profile of your a SasuSaku fan and don't like Karin! (It has a little Karin bashing HAHAHAHA!) I'm not sure if I'll make this a multi-chapter, if you want mt to then review! You can also give me suggestions and ideas if you want~**

 **See You/**


	2. Making plans

**Everyone wanted more so here's more! ^^**

Hana was angry, she had spent so many years trying to get Ayato Sakamaki to fall for her but he got married! To that blonde bitch Yui! (smack for for calling Yui a bitch!) And they had a child! Hana's life was falling apart. However, Hana wasn't going to give up. She didn't care of Ayato married Yui and had a child, she still wanted Ayato to be her's and only her's. That's why as she got home today she grabbed paper and a pen to write down ideas on how to get Ayato and Yui to break up, well in this case divorce. Hana looked at the paper in front of her.

It was blank.

She grew frustrated that she couldn't think of any ideas to make Ayato's hers, if only Yui hadn't married him!

Not getting anything she slammed her pen on her desk and went into the kitchen, she pulled of a tub of strawberry ice cream and got a spoon from her draw. She sat back down in her desk chair and eat a spoonful of ice cream. Hana signed and closed her eyes, she day dreamed of having a family with Ayato, she smiled as she dreamed them kissing and doing... _other stuff_. Hana eye's then widened as she came up with an idea. Putting the spoon in the tub of ice cream and setting it on the desk, she quickly picked up her pan and wrote the idea on the piece of paper in front of her. She then started to get more ideas and wrote them down on a the paper as well.

Sitting up Hana smirked as she read over her plans.

 **How to steal my Ayato-sama back!**

 _1\. Make my work outfit sexy! Undo shirt buttons and wear a shorter skirt with killer heels!_

 _2\. Lock me and Ayato-sama in a closet. He will see I'm the one for him!_

 _3\. Spread rumours of that blonde bitch that will make Ayato-sama angry._

 _4\. When giving paper's to Ayato-sama, make sure the blonde bitch is in the room and shout 'No Sakamaki-sama don't kiss me!'_

 _5\. Dress as the blonde bitch and act like her._

 _6\. Break the blonde bitch's relationships with the brothers and her friends._

 _7\. Prank Ayato-sama and say it was the blonde bitch who did it._

"Soon Ayato-sama will be mine!" Hana laughed evilly, a loud back came from one of her walls

 _"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!"_

Hana glared at the wall in front of her, she put the ice cream back in the fridge and the spoon in the sink. She got changed into her pj's and went to sleep with a smirk.

 _Just you wait Yui, Ayato-sama will be mine!_

 **Don't worry I will continue! Just giving you Hana's plans :)**

 **See You.**


	3. Plan 1: Seduce The King

**Hello everyone! I'm back with not just one but 5 chapters! I worked hard with violet167 with these chapters and I hope you all enjoy them. However we are not done yet with this story, we have much more which we will start soon. So for now please deal with these new chapters, I hope you all will enjoy them.**

Hana smirked as she sat at her desk, following her plan that she made. Today she made sure that her outfit looked super sexy. She had a shorter skirt with a few buttons undone. She also wore heels to make it easier to see her panties if she bent down. When she got into the work building she caught many eyes from men and women. She smirked at their comments which contained 'wow!' and 'damn sexy'.

' _Haha, if these low people think that I'm sexy then surely Ayato-sama will,'_ Hana thought to herself as she walked through the halls of her work place. Her confidence boosted higher when many people whistled as she walked passed them. She felt smug as she flipped her brown hair seductively.

Hana gathered some papers in her hands that were on her desk. They had been placed there by other employers that needed Ayato's sign of approval or just his signature. She held them neatly in her hands and walked to the office door where Ayato was in. She knocked three times before she was given the 'ok' to go in. Hana walked into the office and saw Ayato sitting at his desk as usual, he was writing on a piece of paper, his green eyes showing through the gaps of his red bangs.

Hana found Ayato very handsome, even in his king outfit which contained a white blouse, black trouser with black work shoes and a black cape which had a triangle as a collar. The inside of the cape was red, it has two red strings that he would use to tie in a knot if he would wear it. The cape was hanged on his wall, leaving him in just his shirt, trousers and shoes.

Hana smiled to herself thinking about how amazed Ayato will be with her new look. and how he'll fall for her the moment he sees her. He'll leave that blonde bitch the moment he looks her way.

"Good morning sir," Hana said as she tried to do a sexy walk up to Ayato's desk.

It would seem Ayato didn't even felt the need to look up from his papers. He could tell it was Hana. He could tell it was her from the smell of her overused perfume. Why would he have to look up?

However, that didn't sit well with Hana. She needed all his attention. Every ounce of it. Hana smirked as she realised the perfect way to get it. She strolls over to his desk with the papers in her hand and instead of leaving them on his desk, she goes around to the side and leans in very close to him.

A little too close for Ayato's comfort. It was only then he looks up and noticed Hana's appearance. He wouldn't say he doesn't like her outfit. The problem was is that it's on her and not Yui. He sat there looking at Hana imagining Yui in that outfit. On the other hand, Hana thought her plan was working.

"Ayato-sama! Here are the papers," Hana stated seductive which snapped Ayato out of his thoughts.

"Uhm..Thank you."

He goes to take them now wondering why she came so near to him. Her perfume was hurting his nose. Because he's a vampire he has a great sense of smell which Hana was destroying. Yui knew he hated certain perfumes and that's why she only wore certain kinds, not that she needed them anyway. The smell of her sweet blood was the perfect perfume.

"Hana do you mind going back to the front of my desk?" Ayato tried to say nicely but it came out harsh which Hana completely ignores.

"He wants to see the whole outfit?" Hana whispered softly to herself but Ayato overheard it and sighs. She does her walk from before back around the table and posed in front of the table.

"Did anyone leave me any messages?" Ayato asked impatiently.

Hana shook her head. " No."

"Then why are you still here?" Ayato questions just wanting her to leave. Why the hell did Hana have to be the one to work for him? He isn't like his twin Laito who enjoyed attention from all females, maybe in the past he was but now he's not. He's a married man after all. He had to admit his brother also began to change because of Koneko. But he was still a pervert.

Hana frowns because he wasn't noticing her. Her first plan had failed.

"Fine," She muttered angrily and heads towards the door but Ayato stops her right before she could leave.

"Hana."

"Yes," She said excited hoping he changed his mind. Why wouldn't he?

"That little crush you had...get over it. Now leave," He warns her then looks down at his papers ignoring her.

Hana stood there shocked. When she caught herself again she left. She went straight to her desk, she clenched her fists and banged them on the table causing a few pens to fall on the floor. Her first plan failed, but she wasn't about to give up. She'll just have to move unto her next plan.


	4. Plan 2: Closet of Love

It was time for plan two so Hana dressed the same how she did yesterday. Even though it didn't make Ayato fall for her she liked all the compliments she got. Plus it was perfect for her plan today.

She walked to the King's office with two boxes in her arms, like always she knocked three times before entering her bosses office. Her boss, Ayato, didn't looked up as he was focused on more paper work. He hated doing paper work. He thought that Reiji was annoying before but after he took over the company he realised work was more annoying.

Hana swayed her hips as she walked to the indoor closet of Ayato's office with Ayato still obvious to her moves of trying to seduce him. He rolled his eyes. Didn't understand last time? He's a married man with a wife and daughter he adored. He wouldn't want anything to ruin his family. Ayato doesn't want a messed up family like the one his father created. Hana better not do anything stupid.

Hana placed the two boxes on their rightful shelfs and was about to exit until Ayato's voice stopped her.

"Hana, can you get me the boxes labeled SS Accounts."

"Yes Ayato-sama," Hana answered cheerfully, she looked through the rows of boxes. There were many but it wasn't surprising since Ayato is the King. He has to do a lot of work. Hana searched through the shelf until she finally found the one Ayato wanted. But it was on the top shelf, which was too high for the woman to reach even if she stretched her arms.

She tried to get the box but her tries were worthless.

"Ayato-sama! I'm afraid the box is too high for me to reach!"

The vampire rolled his eyes once again and got out from his comfortable chair. Just great! Something else to annoy him. He walked to the closet to see Hana trying to reach for the box once again.

"Move out the way," he sighed as he easily reached up to get the box, however he didn't notice the golden key in Hana's hand which went in the door lock.

"Geez can't even get one box can you," Hana puffed her cheeks at the man, hoping that he'll find her cute. He didn't one bit.

"Hey, I carried two boxes in here!"

"Wow," He was being sarcastic which made her puff even more.

"Well anyway you may leave now," He said while walking to the door. Ayato twisted the door handle and pushed it, only for him to push himself into the door. "Huh?" Hana smirked as Ayato jiggled the door handle hoping to unlock the door.

"Dammit it's locked!" Ayato cursed, he suddenly hated himself for having doors which could be invincible to vampire's strength. Sure it was good for safety incase they got attacked. But it's not good for it to backfire on you and leave you locked in a room with a crazy person.

"Looks like we're stuck in here till someone comes," He sighed and banged his forehead on the wall. Hana giggled at Ayato which caused him to whip his head to her. "What you giggling about?"

"Sorry Ayato-sama, but your just really cute when you're all soapy"

"I ain't soapy or cute!" Ayato angrily stated. He sighed for like the fifth time that day and ran a hand through his hair. Great, this is what he needed. To be locked in a room when your work is piling up, like Reiji is nagging enough.

Hana mentally smirked. ' _Today I'll definitely make him mine.'_

Hana sat crossed legged on the floor which got Ayato looking at her again.

"Why you sitting?"

"There's no point in standing while we're waiting for someone" Ayato had to admit she was right there, within a few seconds he also sat down across of Hana.

"Ayato-sama sit over here" Hana said as she patted the empty space next to her.

Ayato moved closer to the door. Hana frowned but it was replaced with a smile, she moved closer to him. Ayato tried to get away but he was pressed up against the door with seconds. Hana placed her hands on his knees, allowing her to move her upper body closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" He didn't mean to sound gentle. Hana only smirked and moved closer, her chest pressed up against his legs.

"Nothing," she said innocently. An idea then came into her mind. "Ayato-sama let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah , let's see how close we can get to each other, resisting to kiss each other."

"What?!" Ayato was not interested in this game, not at all.

"Start!" In a swift movement Hana was in between Ayato's legs, her chest pressed up against his and her hands near his neck.

"Hana-"

"Shhh!" She put a finger on his lips to stop him from talking, she grinned as she moved her face close to his. Very close.

"Hana get off me!"

"I bet your mind says differently" Now she was moving closer, her lips were almost touching his. If they got any closer then-

All of a sudden the door open, causing Ayato and Hana to fall. Ayato looked up to see his young daughter Miya, looking at them with a surprised face. There her father was, with that horrible secretary on top of him wearing the most revealing work outfit the child had ever seen.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Ayato quickly pushed Hana off him and scrambled to his feet, sweat was dripping down his forehead at his child seeing what just happened.

"Nothing Princess," he said with a smile as he picked her up in his arms. Hana got up on her feet and dusted off her skirt, she looked at Miya and mentally scowled at her. Just when she was about to kiss him the pest had to interfere.

"Why was that bitch on you? Why is she looking slutty?" Miya asked innocently. Hana gawped at the child, first she called her a bitch and now a slut?! God she hated that child.

"Miya, what have I told you about saying those words Uncle Laito says?"

"Not to say them because it's bad."

"Good girl," Ayato kissed her forehead before asking her something.

"Miya what were you doing in here?"

"I came to see you but you weren't here. I then heard you in that closet but I couldn't open it so I asked Uncle Reiji for they keys"

"And he said 'yes'?"

"Yep! He said that he trusted the keys with me more than you," Miya beamed since her uncle Reiji saw her as being responsible.

"Hey!" Miya giggled at her father who smiled at her.

"Why did you come to see me?"

"To give you this," Miya pressed her small lips to her father's left cheek.

"Mommy also said to give you one as well," Miya then kissed Ayato's other cheek. Ayato ruffled his daughters hair before setting her down.

"Well, tell Mommy that I love her very much, ok?"

"Ok!" Miya smiled happily as she left Ayato's office. Ayato the turned to Hana who was still mentally scowling at Miya.

"You can leave, **NOW!** " His voice was very harsh causing Hana to flinch. She nodded and walked out of his office and went to her desk.

Another plan failed, but she wasn't giving in. She wanted Ayato Sakamaki.

 **WITH MIYA….**

Miya skipped through the castle green gardens. Near the castle her mother was sitting on a blanket with a basket near her. Miya went to her mother and sat next to her, Yui picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Did Daddy enjoy his gift?" Yui asked her child.

"Yep!" Miya answered. "I found him the closet but for some reason I couldn't open it, so I got Uncle Reiji to give me the keys. When I opened it daddy fell out with that office women on top of him."

"You mean Hana?"

"Yeah, she looked like a slut"

"Miya!"

"Sorry!" Miya held her hands up in defence. "I don't know what they were doing in there, do you Mommy?"

"They probably tried to get something out of the closet but someone must of locked it." _I hope!_

"Oh ok" Miya then got up, ready to go inside the castle. "Oi! Daddy also told me to tell you that he loves you very much!" Miya said before running inside her home.

With her child inside Yui looked at the grass, her face showed a sad expression.

"He loves me huh?" Then what was he and Hana doing inside a locked closet?"


	5. Plan 3: Rumors of Love

The very next day Yui had to drop Miya off by the company since she had to go to a very important meeting. It wasn't that she worked since Ayato was the king and her being the Queen, she wasn't allowed to work. It was a meeting involving her role as Queen and Miya decided she wanted to stay with her father since Koneko and Laito would also be there.

Yui didn't bring up the topic about Ayato and Hana being in the closet together to Ayato. She still haven't gotten over it yet. She knows that Ayato loves her but what was he doing in the closet with Hana? A girl who Yui knew had a crush on her husband! And even worst, Miya was the one who saw them together. Ayato is king and he's allowed as many women as he likes but she isn't going to have her daughter go through the trouble of seeing her father with different women.

"Daddy!" Miya yelled when they got to the floor for Ayato's office. It seemed he was waiting for them.

"Hi princess," Ayato answered lifting up his daughter. Miya smiled as her father welcomed her.

"We're going to have lots of fun right?" Miya asked giggling.

Ayato nods and finally turns his attention to Yui. She seemed a little out of it to him. "Yui, are you okay?"

Yui snaps out of her thoughts again when she heard his voice. "Uhm..Sorry, I'm okay," She answered smiling as usual.

"Are you sure? You don't seem well," Ayato said reaching out to to touch her but she backs away from his touch. Why was she avoiding him.

"I should head to the meeting. See you later Miya! I'll come to pick you up later. Bye Ayato," Yui said as waved to them before she left.

Ayato could tell something was wrong with her. Maybe Miya knew? Or maybe it wasn't best to not worry his daughter.

"Let's go in my office Miya."

"Good morning Ayato-sama," Hana greets with the fakest smile she could do for Miya.

"Daddy, why is this bit-"

"Miya! I told you not to say that word anymore," He reminds her releasing his hand from over her mouth. "If your mother finds out she'll cut me off," He mutters under his breath.

"Cut you off of what?" Miya wondered out loud.

Ayato realised his mistake and tried to change the subject. "Hana, Miya will be with me the whole day so I might need to cancel a few meetings."

"Yes Ayato-sama," Hana bows and then winked at him not caring if Miya was there or not.

"Dad let's go in your office please."

Ayato bids goodbye to Hana and carries Miya inside his office.

"Ahh! What a terrible child. When Ayato and I get together I'll send her packing with her mother," Hana smirked as she took a sit in her chair. Today was the time for the next part of her plan, which was spreading rumors about Yui around. While she was at home last night she got the perfect rumor.

It was obvious to say that Subaru had a thing for Yui before she married Ayato, however she kept seeing Subaru sneaking glances at Yui when Ayato wasn't looking. With being the most popular in the school it was normal for her to think that Subaru still had a thing for and was in love with Yui. Besides Ayato, Yui would pay attention to Subaru as well, he got more attention from her than any of the other brothers could get ahold of.

Plus if things went according to her plan, Yui and her daughter might run off with Subaru, leaving Ayato for herself alone.

Hana signed at her desk, sitting their boredly. She wanted to tell her beloved Ayato the fake rumor but he had the child with him, not only will she be happy that Yui would be gone but also Miya.

"Hana-san"

Hana looked up from her spot to see Ryu, one of the employee's. He was a nice, innocent and gullible young man, she wondered how he was able to work in an area so important.

"Yes Ryu"

"I brought papers for Ayato-sama to sign," he said as he gave her the files. They didn't hold much but they were sure to be important. While going to thank him she had an idea. Ryu is a very gullible person, if Hana told him her fake rumor he was sure to believe it, he would also tell all of the employee's since he's one of those people who can't keep their mouth shut.

"O-Oh, thank you," Hana said with a fake worried voice which made Ryu looked at her concerned.

"Hana-san are you ok?" Hana faked a worried look again and shook her head.

"No."

"Why? Are you ill?!"

"No no it's not that, it's just…" she trailed off to give her words more drama and effect. She was popular at school after all, they did that all the time. "I saw Yui-sama and Subaru-sama getting really close lately."

"But that's normal right," Ryu said as a matter of fact. "Yui-sama is close with all of Ayato-sama's brothers."

"Yeah but the way they were acting...it was like almost intimate," Hana explained smirking in her mind. "Their bodies were really close to each other and it looked like that they were were holding hands. It was almost like they were lovers."

"B-But they can't be lovers!" Ryu denied quickly. "Yui-sama is married to Ayato-sama! They love eachother very much."

"Yeah well, it seems like their love is breaking."

"Oh!" Ryu was obviously saddened by this, his expression and the way he walked away showed it, but Hana didn't care.

 _Now the rumor will spread like fire, and when Ayato-sama is all confused I'll be the one to tell him. That way I can give him comfort, then he'll stay with me!_

Hana's thoughts were true, the rumor did spread like fire, within 5 minutes the whole company heard of what happened with Yui and Subaru, as expected of Ryu. At first people didn't believe it but they all knew that it was indeed weird how Yui and Subaru got along most without the other brothers.

It was now time for her to go tell Ayato. She stood up from her desk and walked over to his office knocking on his door before he told her to come in.

"Ayato-sama, these papers need your signature," Hana said handing the papers that Ryu brought over earlier. She kept them for the right moment and this was it.

"Thank you," Ayato stated taking the papers from her when he remembered something. "Also, what has the employees worked up?"

"Uhmm, I'm not sure it's something I should say in front of Miya."

That got Ayato curious. "Miya! Do you know where aunty Koneko's office is?"

"Yes!"

"I want you to go with her for a minute."

"Ok," Miya answered following her father's order. She walked out the room but first throws a glare at Hana.

"Tell me what it is now?"

"You see, there are rumors about Yui and your brother Subaru. Everyone says they've been seeing each other behind your back," Hana told him sadly but inside she was happy.

"Is that why she's avoiding me?" Ayato muttered under his breath.

"Subaru and Yui will be to your office shortly. They just called." Hana informs him. Everything was going just as planned.

"WHY IS SHE COMING HERE WITH HIM," Ayato yells angry.

"I don't kn-"

"Ayato! I'm back," Yui's voice cut in. She walked into his office with Subaru at her side.

"You," Ayato growled at his brother. "Stay away from my wife!"

"A-Ayato, calm down!" Yui advised her husband seeing that he was mad for some reason she doesn't know.

"Why did you come here with Subaru?" Ayato questioned needing an explanation now.

"We came from the-"

Subaru stopped her. "Why does she need to explain why we came here together. Can't you trust me as your brother?"

"Shut up!" Ayato yelled walking up to his brother and then punched him in the face. "You were always trying to take her away from me."

"She choose you back then," Subaru yelled back throwing a punch at his brother.

"Stop it," Yui tried to break them apart but Ayato got frustrated and accidentally pushed her away into a table. Yui touched her forehead when she sat up and noticed blood.

"Y-Yui! I didn't mean to," Ayato apologised reaching down to help her but she moved away from him.

Instead Subaru helped her up and took her out Ayato's office to get her forehead treated.

"Dammit!" Ayato cursed.

' _Perfect,_ ' Hana thought, her plan was going along smoothly, just how she liked it.


	6. Plan 4: Dress Up

It has been a week since the argument between the King, his wife and his brother. None of them have talked to Ayato since, he understood why Subaru hadn't spoken to him but why not Yui? Was it because he hurt her? He felt so guilty for hurting her even though it wasn't his intention. He wanted to apologise to her so badly, but his work was stopping him. Sometimes he hated being the King of Vampires.

Hana on the other hand was very happy, her plan was working perfectly, soon Yui will be gone and Ayato will be hers. If you looked in her journal you can see that she's planned ahead and wrote names for babies she wants with Ayato. Crazy right?

It was a great thing for Yui and Ayato to be ignoring each other, it gave Hana an advantage to the vulnerable Ayato. Once again she had papers in her hands before going into Ayato's office, knocking didn't help with him not answering, so Hana had to go in without knocking since he wouldn't answer anyone. He was once again at his desk writing papers, however his pace has gotten slower, his hair was messy with strands sticking out and there were small bags under his eyes. Not talking to his wife is hitting on him harder then Hana thought, but no matter.

"Ayato-sama, more files need your signing," The man just 'hmph' and continued to write. Hana gently placed the papers on his desk before speaking to him again. "Ayato-sama are you alright?"

"Sure," The tone of his voice didn't help him make his case. Hana frowned at him, remember she's faking it!

"No you're no!t" She said. "Is it about Yui-sama and Subaru-sama?" Ayato's pen stopped moving, his grip on it became tight that cracks began to appear.

"I'm fine Hana, just don't talk about them," Now his voice has changed, it held anger in it. Everyone knows a angry Ayato is not a good thing, for Hana it was a good thing of course.

"Forgive me Ayato-sama but I think you're lying, it's obviously affected you badly that you're behind on your work." It was true, Ayato had more work than ever, he had small stacks on his desk and some on the floor.

"I'm not lying!"

"Again you're lying," The room was silent. Hana sighed but mentally smirked as she walked to the King's side. She put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to her, with his eyes on her she can see his beautiful jade eyes.

"It's ok to feel angry and sad Sir, but it's bad keeping it in," Hana said with a fake concern voice, Ayato obviously hadn't caught onto it. "It's not healthy."

Ayato looked back at his work and sighed, letting his pen fall onto the wooden desk and running his hands over his face before placing them in his hair.

"Where have I gone wrong Hana?"

"Nowhere sir, if anyone had done something wrong I believe Yui-sama has," Hana declared. "She has been getting to your brother behind your back."

"She's mine, she belongs to me."

"Then why did she push you away after you hurt her but accepted Subaru-sama's help? Even though you didn't mean it, before she would accept your help but now she only accepts Subaru-sama's"

Ayato didn't want to believe it but what Hana was saying was right, there were talk about Yui and Subaru getting close, hell they were happy being in each other's company before he and Yui got married! Yui would also accept his help, always, whatever he did to her she would forgive him, making him fall in love with her more.

Hana saw his fists clenched as did his teeth, she smirked but quickly replaced it with a fake concern once again.

"Let's stop talking about them, how about I make you some tea?"

"That...would be nice."

"Good," Smiling she gently squeezed his shoulder and walked out the office, she went to the coffee room where people would come to on breaks. There were sofas, chairs, tables to rest your feet and hold your drinks and a TV. Hana walked to the wooden counter and began to make tea for her precious Ayato.

 _I should of offered him my blood._

Huffing Hana stirred the drink and walked out of the room and back in Ayato's office, he was back to writing his papers.

"Here's your tea Sir!" Hana smiled as she set the cup down on his desk.

"Thanks," Ayato picked up the cup and took a sip before returning back to his work. Hana actually frowned for real, she wanted his attention on her. Coming up with an idea she leaned forward a bit and gently grabbed his hand that held the pen, he stopped and looked up her her.

"I think you should take a break Sir it would be good for your health," Ayato was silent for a minute before dropping his pen. "Drink more tea, it will help calm you down." For a moment Ayato thought Yui was talking, she would always take care of him, making him take breaks and making him relax, he forgot that it was Hana talking to him.

"Thanks"

Hana smiled at him. "It's not a problem Sir, our King has to be in good health to rule."

Ayato was shocked for a moment before drinking his tea, no one except Yui has been this caring for him.

"Anything else I can get you Sir?" Hana asked, Ayato waved his hand no as he drank his tea. Hana frowned but immediately smirked as she thought of an idea. She walked behind his chair and places a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Hana-"

"Relax Sir, I'm only going to give you a massage."

"I don't think-"

"It'll help make you relax, please Sir!"

Ayato sighed, seeing Hana not giving in. "OK, but don't do it too hard!"

 _I want you to do me hard._

Shaking her head Hana began to roll the bones of Ayato's shoulder blades, she could feel him relaxing minute after minutes, soon his eyes were closed, his face wore a very calm expression.

 _Soon enough you'll be mine._


	7. Dress up part 2

As time went on Hana's plans started to grow more successful each day. Ayato didn't notice it yet since he's been so focused on making up with Yui. Like Hana will ever allow that to happen. She had everything planned out perfectly. Whenever Ayato wanted to go apologise to Yui she kept telling him a girl like Yui would need some time and somehow he agreed.

Hana sits in her bedroom brushing her brown hair. Her plan to look like Yui shall now begin. Hana heads over to her bathroom and turns in the water in the shower. She picked up a box and took out all of it's contents and step into the shower. Twenty minutes later she steps back out with a hair color similar to Yui.

She reached for a towel and started to dry her hair. Once it was all dry, she went in front of her dressing table which had a big mirror and picked up a curling iron. She made sure her hair looked just like Yui's or Ayato might not like it. Her brown hair was gone now but it was all worth it for Ayato. Becoming his wife was all she wanted and she was certain that with her plans she'd soon be just that.

"Ayato's Takoyaki is done cooling ," She said getting up from the mirror and walked over to her small kitchen to place the takoyaki in a bowl for him. She couldn't wait for her and Ayato to get married so she could live the life of luxury.

She spent so much time daydreaming she didn't realise it was time for work soon. "I can't wait for him to see my outfit this morning," She giggled running off to her closet.

 **The office**

The moment Hana walked into the office people had mistaken her for Yui already. Everyone wondered if she was that delusional for Ayato's attention.

"If Ayato so much as glances at her I'm going to kill him," Koneko warned her husband.

Laito chuckles. "I gotta say she does look good like that!~"

"Do you want to die?" Koneko questioned him.

He gulped at how scary she is. "No! But it's sexy when you're like that."

Koneko blushed and pushed him away. "Not now! Let's see how Ayato handles this."

Hana happily walked over to Ayato's office and knocked. She can't wait to see his expression.

"Come in!" She heard him say, Ayato had started to answer back to knocking now.

She pushed open the door. "Good morning Ayato kun~"

Ayato looked up from his and stared at her in shock. "Y-Yui?"

"No ayato kun it's me Hana," She said walking up to him.

After hearing her name he shakes his head trying to stop thinking about Yui. But why was Hana reminding him of Yui?

"I brought you some lunch again," She gladly places the bowl of takoyaki down on his desks.

Ayato just looked at it. Yui normally prepares things like this for him. He picked up one of the takoyaki's and place it in his mouth. This isn't Yui's. Was this meant to kill him?

He clears his throat and put the bowl away. To be exact in the garbage. "Send flowers to my wife today and prepare a card."

Hana frowns. Why did he have to think about her now? Why can't he just look at me? I did all this for him.

"I told you it's best to-"

"I want my wife back by my side now!" He yelled at her. It scared her for a moment.

"Yes sire," She agreed and clenching her fists.

"Leave!"

Hana turned on her heels and stormed out the office. She sat down in her chair and reached out for the phone but stops midway. Why should she send flowers to Yui? Why not send them to someone who would appreciate them.

She picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Hello! I'll like to order some flowers and have them sent to…"

She told them the address to her apartment. Hana smirked and leaned back in her chair. She just wanted to go home and read the card Ayato sent her and see her flowers. She might be delusional but she's getting what she wants.

"Are you going to start calling me sis?"

A voice broke Hana out of her daydreams. She looked up and came face to face with Koneko. She started to get the feeling Koneko didn't like her. "Why would I do that?"

"Well you acting like Yui...Well trying so I thought you might take it to another level and call me sis like Yui," Koneko teased leaning up against Hana's desk.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"You must think I'm stupid. You think you can dress like Yui and make Ayato like you? If you mess with my sister's family I won't hesitate to make you regret it," Koneko warned giving Hana a deadly look.

But Hana didn't show any fear. "Laito was a flirt right?"

"And?"

"You better hold unto him or someone might snatch him away. Once a flirt always a flirt," Hana said smirking at Koneko.

"Why you bit- You know what, you'll see soon enough that ayato only has eyes for Yui. You might think you're winning but he will never love you," Koneko explained to her. "And if you go anywhere around Laito I will kill you," She adds walking away.

"I can't wait to get rid of that whole family. Yui, Koneko and Miya," Hana mumbled getting up from her seat and headed over to Ayato's desk once again.

She knocked like earlier today.

"Come in!" He said as usual.

She went in and walked up to his desk.

"Did Yui get the flowers?" He asked not looking up to see her.

"I sent them but she's not taking them."

"Why on earth.." He trailed off. He made a decision. "Cancel everything for today. I'm going to see my wife."

"No!" Hana yelled running up to him. "You can just say here with me. Stay and continue as you are," She added giving him a smile that reminded him of Yui.

It made him almost want to kiss her.


End file.
